User blog:LovelyChrys/My Fanfic: "Newborn Vampires" Chapters 1,2, and 3
Here's the first three chapters, about Chrys who is abducted and turn a vamp by Deidara, A fisty coven leader. Chapter 1: Deidara I remember it perfectly... It was a spring night (2012 of March). I was coming from my gymnastics show and going home. As I walked my long Light Brown hair bounced. The way I thought it was I was going to be late. 9:00 o'clock a near by store's clock read. Damn! I thought. Mom was going to kill me. As I passed the markets and food restaurants I thought I would get some pizza. After I had eaten, I left the store since I figured it was 9:30. When I was about to start my walk again I bumped into something. Hard. Cold. I looked up to see a tall woman (whose at least 5'8) with dark-brown hair peering down at me. She was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She look down at me through her glasses and asked "Are you the 18 year-old girl that was at the gymnasium doing spectacular flips?" Yeah, uh, that's me." I hesitated with a smile. Why would someone that beautiful be at my school's cheap gym. '' "You know you have a gift, you know?." She asked again "I guess, I never thought out of the whole world, that can do better than me, I'm the one with a gift." I said, flattered. "Well your, um, gift is something that can be transformed into something far better than the world." She was good. "So do you mind if a show you something?" She asked. I noded. She then took her glasses to reveal, her blood red eyes. Then she looked me in the eyes. "Um, I well have to-um, get home! Yeah get home it was nice meeting you."- I forgot to ask her the first basic question- "I did'nt catch your name." But before she could respond, started walking away. Then she grabbed my arm. What a grip. Then I looked her straight in those red eyes. "Awesomeness" she whispered as her if she was calling on an ancient power. All of a sudden she glowed, like really glow. Her whole body shone a bright yellow and when I looked around my world had changed. I was in a dark room and she and I where together in the room. She had on one of the cutest dress in the world. It was an short drees, with a halter top and ruffles at the bottom. The whole dress was grey with lots of sparkles on it. As music played, she somehow made a chair appear. Then she was dancing, the most beautiful thing ever. What am I talking about ? She was not. I need to get home, now. "No!" I screamed and then she, the chair and the room where now gone. That's when I blacked out. Chapter 2: Vampires? I was in pain when I woke. "Where am I?" I asked to the air. The my throat started to burn. I screamed out in pain. Omigod, what was wrong with me? Where was I? I got up from holding my throat. I turned on the light switch by the door. Should I open the door? But then I saw a mirror and from the distance I looked different. I ran to the Mirror, which was by the mirror. I observed a now olive-tonned girl instead of a girl with a Carmel completion. Why was I so pale? Then I saw I had red eyes. "What the hell!" I exclaimed, I never had red eyes. I touched my eyes to see if they were contacts. But to no avail did it work. This isn't me!, I thought, maybe one of those mirrors that plays tricks. Well here's a trick for you. I banged my hand against the mirror so hard that when I looked to see what was left there was glass everywhere and a huge hole in the wall. Then I, somehow, heard footsteps coming up some stairs. Oh shit! I'm gonna die! I looked around this apartment, which was the size of an attic and only had this room inside there was a couch by the wall- that was shaped like an attic- and a bed by the door here I was just sleeping. I looked to the window, which was by the wall with a brand new whole in it. I opened it to jump out, but then it was so high. Sleep! ah-ha I closed the window and ran back to the bed in about two seconds. Then the door burst open, and I smelled something so good. Then my throat again shot up in pain. "Your hungry aren't you?" A fimiliar silky voice asked."I know your awake vampires don't sleep." Vampires? "Who are you?" I asked since she could tell I wasn't sleeping. I opened my eyes and looked over to see the same tall beautiful woman drop a man- that was at least 30- on the floor. I wondered my throat burned every time I looked at him. He was somehow fascinating. "Deidara" She said. "What?" I asked not really not paying attention to what she was saying, because this man had all my attention. "My name" She responded. "Oh" I said "My name is Ch-" but before I could finish she cut me off "Chrystina, I know" She said proudly. "Urg, please call me Chrys" I said with resent in my voice. " 'Kay, Chrys" She laughed mocking me. "Drink up" She said after she pulled out a knife and cut the man's wrist, and red blood poured from him. Almost instantly I dashed to his side and bit his wrist. I was drinking his blood! I was then getting full and when I looked up I saw his veins and he was dead. Dead. I just killed someone. I pushed myself against the wall and I heard a loud thud! I was startled. "What am I?" I asked Deidara. Deidara smiled and said "A vampire". A what! I couldn't say anything because I was frozen. Frozen in fear. I loved vampire everything, but now? I then heard at least three people coming up the stairs. I turned to Deidara, who just laughed. "Time to meet the rest of the coven" She said. Chapter 3: The Coven As I looked at Deidara for help, the door opened. I saw another tall and beautiful woman with brown here and a man and a child - whose about 12- and they looked happy. They also had red eyes. As from the looks they must be a family. A vampire family. "Hello" the man said first "I'm Nate". Nate's voice was like he was an American vampire, not a vampire with an accent. I gave him a friendly nod and a smile. "This" he continued "is Savannah and our daughter, Sinead". I looked at them and I noticed that she was a vampire. "Well" Dee said "I need to go hunt. C'mon Nate." "Daddy!" Sinead called with her squeaky voice "I wanna come!" Then Nate looked at Deidara, who nodded. Sinead ran to her father's side as they left. Seeing the family made me happy and I left the wall and looked at the door. From the corner of my eye I saw Savannah plop down on the couch. She was doing something with her lushish dark brown hair. As I looked around again and I saw the man I just killed. My eyes went wild as I stared at the limp body. Savannah must have seen me, because she was at my side instantly. "It's okay" She said "It happens, being a vampire is hard." Then she looked down with a smile. As I followed her gaze I saw a diamond ring with every movement from her finger the color would change. "That's way I have Nate he brings out the good in me." Then she hugged me. I gasped as the anger and startleness was instantly gone and filled with love. I hugged her back and buried my forehead into her shoulder. "Thanks" I whispered. *** After the first week of being a newborn vampire. I learned about everything, "vegetarian" vampires-who only drink animal blood- and the Volturi, the vampire cops. Deidara told me I had a lot to learn. Be sure to be on the look out for chapters 4, 5, and 6. Also I (Carlos Los Davis) wrote this. So until the next chapters come out, which they will be '''soon', TTYLXOX! Category:Blog posts